Shippo's New Found Power
by SugarHigh Zombie
Summary: After an incident with Inuyasha, Shippo gets a new power and uses it to take revenge on him. Then craziness happens. One shot fic, edited, R&R!


**Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Not Inuyasha, not Aqua Teen Hunger Force, not even my legs. God damn all those Poker games! --; Anyway, this story is based on an Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode. I decided, I wanted to see how it would look if Inuyasha characters did the episode instead of Meat Wad, Shake, and that French Fry guy. (I can't remember, sue me. Actually, don't sue me) I changed it around a little bit though, to make it fit with the characters. It is the weirdest scenario I've seen in my fanfiction life. I hope you enjoy! **

**EDIT: This is a re-post of this story. I wrote this long time ago, and decided to fix the spelling and grammer errors that were very noticeable. Hopefully people read it this time.

* * *

**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were in the Higurashi residence _(Don't ask why or how shippo got there. He's just there)_ They were sitting around doing nothing, when Kagome suddenly stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, don't touch anything or do anything stupid." With that, Kagome left for the bathroom, which left Inuyasha alone with poor gullible shippo. "Hey Shippo, you hungry?" "Yeah, I am! We should ask Kagome for more noodles or chicken blobs!" "Actually, spaghetti is better noodles or chicken blobs. Wouldn't you rather have that?" Shippo thought this over for a minute. "Ok then, give the spaghetti!" Inuyasha lead shippo to the tv on the other side of the room and pointed at the electrical cord. "Ok eat up!" said Inuyasha smirking. "That's not spaghetti..." said shippo in a deadpan voice. "Yes it is" said Inuyasha growing impatient. "But..." "Oh I know "said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went into the kitchen and brought back a plate and a fork. He placed the plate under the cord and the fork right next to it. "There, now go eat it!" said Inuyasha more enthusiastically than necesary. "But, it's all black and it's connected to the picture box!" said Shippo. "Ok fine, I wet the spaghetti when I was boiling it and put it in the dryer!" said Inuyasha "Well why didn't you say so? Let's go!" cried Shippo running to the dryer. When shippo reached the dryer, he opened the little door and wiggled in.

"I don't see any...awww!" before Shippo could even finish, Inuyasha grabbed the poor fox demon and threw him in the dryer and shut the door. Since it was a glass door, Shippo could be seen pounding on the door to get out. "Feh, stupid fox. How stupid can you be?" With that, Inuyasha turned on the dryer and and left to go back in the room to wait for Kagome. When Kagome came back in the room, she was surprised to only see Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, where's..." "Kagome, shouldn't you be in school?" said Inuyasha, trying to get himself out of trouble. "Your right! I'm so late!" With that, Kagome grabbed her bookbag and ran to school, while Inuyasha laughed at poor Shippo in the dryer.

_(Three Days Later)_

"Kagome hurry up! I don't have time to wait for you getting ready!" said Inuyasha in his regular stubburn voice. "Just wait a second!" said Kagome, already getting pissed off at Inuyasha. Suddenly, a realization came to her head. "Inuyasha, where's Shippo? I haven't seen him in ages." "He's in the dryer." Inuyasha blurted out without thinking. "WHAT!" Kagome ran to the dryer and opened the dryer door to get the little fox demon out. "Shippo!" she said. "How long have you been in there!" "Inuyasha locked me in there for a week!" said the kitsune, still slightly dizzy for spinning around so much in the dryer.

"It was only three days!" protested Inuyasha. "It doesn't matter! What the hell made you put shippo in the dryer!" yelled Kagome furiously. "The little runt deserves it!" Then, right when Inuyasha went to grab Shippo, lightening came and shocked Inuyasha. "AHHH!WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Inuyasha,who was now stuck to the wall. "I think from all the time you left him in the dryer, he must have got all staticy and now he has lightening powers!" said Kagome in amazement. _(Think Pikachu sorta thing) _

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Shippo in an evil voice. "Now Inuyasha will be my slave and he shall call me Master!" "In your dreams! No way in hell am I going to do that!" Shippo then shocked Inuyasha with another lightening bolt. "Fine, I will obey you Master!" said Inuyasha, who was all smoky and smelt burnt. "I desire popsicles, slave!" ordered Shippo. "What the fuck?" asked Inuyasha. "Now slave!" Shippo said while throwing lightening bolts at Inuyasha. "I'm going already!" screamed Inuyasha runing out of the house in search of popsicles.

"Shippo, it's nice that you're finally standing up for yourself, but we need to get rid of those powers of yours." said Kagome, in a motherly tone. "Aww, but why?" whined Shippo with puppy dog _(Or in this case, fox)_ eyes. "Well, look what you did to squirrelly." said Kagome, grabbing a dead squirrel that looked like it was burned to death. "NO! SQUIRRELLY!" cried Shippo, craddling in his arms. "Um, I think you should let go of squirrelly now. He's smoking." said Kagome. The squirrel had been reduced to a ball of squirrelly ashes. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried shippo.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of your powers!" Kagome left and came back with a purple balloon. "Shippo, rub this balloon all over your body. That should do the trick." Shippo took the balloon, then stared at Kagome. "I'll need some privacy." "Alright then" said Kagome, walking out of the room. Inuyasha was outside the room also, with a box of popsicles. "What's he doing in there?" asked Inuyasha, afraid that Shippo might come outside and shock him again. "He's rubbing himself with the balloon so it can get rid of his powers." said Kagome in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Great, when that happens I'm going to pound that little runt right into the dirt!" said Inuyasha. "Kagome, I can't do it. I just can't get into the mood." whined Shippo from inside the room. "What mood do you need to be in to rub a balloon over your body!" yelled Inuyasha. "Don't worry, I know what to do!" Kagome grabbed the balloon from Shippo and twisted it into a balloon animal. Then she grabbed a sharpie and drew eyes and a mouth. "Look Shippo, it's squirrelly!" said Kagome a bit too enthusiastically. "Squirrelly! You're alive!" squealed Shippo as he began to hug the balloon.

The purple balloon started getting bigger and bigger as it consumed the electricity out of Shippo. Shippo then let go of the balloon and ran next to Kagome and Inuyasha. The big purple balloon animal was heading straight to Tokyo and started shooting bolts of lightening at all the buildings. "Oh no! The big purple balloon animal is invading Tokyo! We have to pop it!" cried Kagome in horror. "Alright then, bring me all the knives, forks, and scissors in the house." said Inuyasha. Kagome ran in and magically managed to get them all in under a minute. "Perfect, now come here Shippo you little bastard!" yelled Inuyasha while throwing the sharp objects at the poor kitsune. "Kagome, help me!" cried Shippo while hiding behind her.

"Inuyasha, we have to destory that big purple balloon animal! It's going to destroy everything!" yelled Kagome. "Why should we care?" argued Inuyasha. "Because I live here you jerk!" yelled Kagome even louder. "Feh, if your house and city means so much to you. Then let's go." said Inuyasha annoyed that he didn't get his revenge on Shippo yet. So the gang when to downtown Tokyo to pop the big purple balloon animal. When arriving there, Kagome decided to try her 'so called' brilliant plan. "Shippo, I need your brain and then I need you to roll around in this broken glass." said Kagome so cheerfully that it was creepy.

"I don't know Kagome, that seems a bit too..." but Shippo never got to finish because Kagome cut his head open and took his brain out. "Um, ok Kagome!" said brainless Shippo while rolling around in the glass. "What the hell are you trying to do?" said Inuyasha since it was clear Kagome had gone off the deep end. "I'm going to throw glass covered Shippo at the big purple balloon animal!" said Kagome. "Ok..." said Inuyasha sweatdropping. Kagome picked up small glass covered brainless Shippo, and threw him at the big purple balloon animal. Unfortunately, since Kagome is a human and a girl, she couldn't really throw it that far.

"God damn it." said Kagome. The big purple balloon animal was two feet off the ground and only five feet away from Shippo, so all Shippo had to do was walk toward the big purple balloon animal to save the day. "Shippo!" yelled Kagome "Run toward the big purple balloon animal!" "Ok" said Shippo. He sat there for a second. "Do what now?" "I said run toward the big purple balloon animal!" yelled Kagome again. "Ok...Do what now?" said Shippo. "Great, since Shippo doesn't have a brain, he's gonna forget everything I tell him. He's just gonna keep saying 'Do what now?'" said Kagome with her head down.

"Why don't I just pop it with my tensaiga instead of doing all this shit? said Inuyasha tiredly. Kagome sat there for a second. "I would have never thought of that!" exclaimed Kagome while Inuyasha sweatdropped. Inuyasha ran to the big purple balloon animal and attacked it with the Wind Scar. All the people of Tokyo came out of there homes and called them they're saviors. Then Kagome and Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's back and they went back to Kagome's house. "Well, I'm all ready Inuyasha!" said Kagome, happy that the ordeal was over. "Feh, whatever. Let's get back to the village alright!" said Inuyasha impatiently. "We're going Inuyasha! Shippo, can you hand me my math book?" asked Kagome in a motherly tone. Shippo looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. "Do what now?"

THE END!

* * *

**Well, that's it. What do you think? Please R&R. I think it's pretty good. I'll take flames and reviews are accepted. SO, HAHAHAHAHA VEGETABLES!**


End file.
